Escape
by Korat-B
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... oops wrong story. What I mean to say is; during a storm that happens to be in the evening Sam leaves her house in a Taxi running from her painful memories, only to be thrust into her own painful scenario.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate is the property of MGM and it's affiliates, by writing this fanfiction I'm not intending to break any copyright rules, as it is purely fun and entertainment.

Author's note: This is my first ever fan fiction that I have written on my own, and the first of any of my written fan works to actually be published. Please read and leave me a note to to tell me what you think.

* * *

**Escape**

Outside rain pounded against the window pane, lightning flashed in the dark sky, sighing Sam rose her window seat. Silently she gathered together her bags, and with a glance she surveyed her former home. It looked sterile now, like a show home, the lighted 'for sale' sign glaring at her through the open blinds. With another gentle sigh she drifted through the door, and gently locked behind her. Soundlessly she turned, and walked toward the Taxi-cab that waited.

Rattling the battered, black taxi started forward, shuddering, it lurched into gear. Worried Sam listened to the sounds, and after moment dismissed them as meaningless. Settling back into her seat, she continued staring out the window at the faint glowing sunrise showing through the downpour. It was going to be a long, bumpy, uncomfortable ride.

After several nerve racking minutes Sam pondered asking the driver to slow down; his insane approach to windy roads was sure to give her a heart attack. Apprehensively she eyed an approaching semi-truck, almost collapsing with relief as it went roaring by, narrowly missing the speeding cab. She relaxed to soon, she realized as the taxi slipped on the wet roads. Flipping spectacularly, the cab went dancing for several antagonizing minutes before landing, rocking, in the ditch never to be driven again.


	2. The Conclusion

**Author's Note:** As requested here is the second and **final** installment of my story. I never intended to write a second part to this story, but upon re-reading it myself I found myself agreeing with the reviews in that it does leave a few too many unanswered questions. Hopefully this will answer most of the questions poised, however it must be noted that currently I only read Sam/Jack ship, it will not be found in my own writing for some time to come.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Groggily Sam cracked open her eyes, and quickly closed them again; the nearby lights sending pain waves slamming through her head. This wasn't the airport or her early morning flight to Canada, that much was easily ascertained. However it left the question "Where am I?" Warily she attempted to open her eyes again and this time succeeded, for a short period of time. It was just long enough to determine where she was exactly. Suspended from the ceiling of the haphazardly balanced, upside down taxi-cab by her seatbelt with a spectacular view of the battered, bloody, and apparently dead taxi-driver. Wincing she adverted her eyes, and gazed out the shattered windows; the sun had fully risen by now and its rays were splashed allover the nearby flowering meadow.

The flowers were so beautiful, internally she wished the rest of her former team could be here to enjoy the spring colours with her. She was so engrossed in the display of nature's impressiveness out side the window that she failed to notice the blood streaming down her face until it it completely obscured her vision, blocking out the stunning morning view. It was at that moment the shock of the crash began to fade and the pain took over. Being no stranger to pain she was able to fight it off for long enough to realize that her injuries were much more severe than she had initially assumed. "So this is how they must have felt" she thought. Releasing her breath she let her mind and body relax, and peacefully sank into the never ending darkness content in the knowledge that she would be joining the rest of her team shortly.


End file.
